1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film-cartridge loading device for a camera which is suitable for loading a film cartridge having a movable light-blocking door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a so-called "thrust-type cartridge film", whose leader portion is completely accommodated within a cartridge and is taken out by a film-feeding operation of a camera, has been proposed.
A film entrance of the cartridge is blocked from light by a openable/closable light-blocking door.
When using a cartridge of this type, unless the light-blocking door of the cartridge is opened only after the cartridge has been loaded in a cartridge-loading chamber of a camera and a cover of the catridge-loading chamber has been completely closed, and unless the cover of the cartridge-loading chamber is opened only after the light-blocking door of the cartridge has been completely closed, light enters the cartridge through the film entrance, so that the film inside the cartridge is exposed to light and therefore becomes unusable.